Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 7: Armageddon part 2
by RGGod
Summary: Trixie and Dracomon flee from ChaosGallantmon, who has revealed a terrifying secret about himself... Read and Review.
1. Fly Away

**Fly Away**

* * *

**Afternoon, Meeting Spot**

He cleaned off his lance, "Yes, it's been a while kids," ChaosGallantmon stared down at them, an odd but terrifying look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wingdramon demanded as he got up.

ChaosGallantmon checked his lance, "Nothing much, I was going to make a distraction, but then I saw you guys and I thought, 'Enh, why not?' I waited until you were done and then I made my move," He looked down at the collapsed Alphamon, data streaming from the hole in his chest, "Wow, this dick's going to die soon. Hmhmhm, it's going to be slow AND painful. Sweet!" He turned to Trixie and Wingdramon. "So, where were we?"

Trixie gulped, "What do you want from us?"

ChaosGallantmon shrugged, "Actually, I thought I might take you as a… pet,"

Trixie fell back in terror, "P-Pet!"

Wingdramon's eyes snapped open and he flew in front of Trixie, wings spread wide, "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"Wait, wait, wait," ChaosGallantmon stopped, "So all I need to do to get the girl is fight you? Wow," he licked his lips under his visor, "Usually I just have to pay for them." He gazed at Trixie, "She's pretty cute, I'd love to take her back to my… estate,"

Wingdramon's eyes widened in blazing fury, "STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU PEDOPHILE!" he flew at ChaosGallantmon, "EXPLODE SONIC LANCE!" he swung his lance at ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon blocked Wingdramon's lance with his own, "What, so I like them small, can you blame me?" He flung him to the side.

"Wingdramon!" Trixie cried out as she ran to her partner, "Are you okay?"

"Trixie, get on!" he rolled over and Trixie got on his back. "We need to get out of here!" he took off into the air.

ChaosGallantmon chased them. Wingdramon was hurt and couldn't fly that fast or high. "Now that they know I'm here, I can't let them get back to the camp," he licked his lips, "This'll be fun," he gave chase.

After they left, Alphamon twitched. /Dammit! I should have done something! Why didn't you let me do something?!/ He roared in his head.

/No, you shouldn't have, and we're lucky you didn't. He thought we were dying, if you had acted he would have killed us immediately. In this state we couldn't have done anything helpful anyway./

/Dammit!/ he cursed mentally. /Damn that pedophile!/

/Don't beat yourself up about it. We had no way of knowing he was watching us, or that he was a lolicon. If we want to help them then we have to get back our energy./

/I guess we don't have a choice./ He thought bitterly.

Alphamon began to glow, and he separated into two figures.

"We need to find a place to hide. No one can see us like this," one figure, a purple furred dinosaur, told the other one.

"I know. Come on, I think someone's coming," the other figure, a bright red haired boy, told the dinosaur. "Luckily most of the wound disappears when we unbiomerge." He clutched at his chest as a bloodstain appeared on his shirt, "Most of the wound," he said bitterly.

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

Wingdramon flew as fast as he could, which given his wounds wasn't that fast. He couldn't fly that high either. He looked back. "What the?" he stopped flying and hovered in place. "Where did he go?!" he gazed around, but ChaosGallantmon was nowhere to be found. "I don't like the looks of this. Do you see him anywhere Trixie?"

She looked around, "No, I think he's gone," she said hopefully. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye, "Wingdramon fly! NOW!"

"Huh?" Wingdramon turned to fly away when he was hit.

"Judecca Prison!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as the dark wave shot out of his shield and struck Wingdramon, sending him plummeting to the ground. He lowered his shield as he watched the scene, "Gotcha bitch,"

Wingdramon plummeted to the ground. "Trixie!" he rolled over and grabbed her in his arms, "I won't let you get hurt!" he screamed as he crashed into the ground.

ChaosGallantmon smiled as he walked over to them, "Well, it's been fun, and I mean real fun. It was exhilarating, our little chase. I have to admit girly, your partner there, he's got some real guts. Too bad I'm gonna rip them out of him," he started laughing, "Hahahahahaha! First, I get a new pet. Then, I become all-powerful! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Wingdramon!" Trixie cried to her partner, "Get up! Please get up!"

"It's no use girl," ChaosGallantmon chided her, "He's out. Probably dead,"

She turned her tear-stained eyes towards him, "Sod off you bloody wanker!"

He smiled in response.

"Trixie," Wingdramon whispered to her as he opened his eyes.

She turned to him with hope-filled eyes, "Wingdramon! You're okay!" she hugged him.

"Kaa, kaa!" he started coughing, "I'm sorry Trixie," he wheezed, "I wasn't… able… to protect you,"

Tears streamed down her face, "No, Wingdramon!" she cried out as he shrunk and dedigivolved back into Dracomon. "D-Dracomon,"

He opened a single eye, "I'm sorry Trixie, there's nothing I can do," he told her while breathing heavily, "I'm sorry that I've… failed you,"

"No, no, no. You haven't… failed," she told him while crying, "You did… your best!" she pulled him into a deep hug, "Oh Dracomon!"

"Enough of this bull!" ChaosGallantmon spat as he walked over to her, "You're coming with me," he grabbed Trixie by the arm.

"LET GO OFF ME!" she pulled her arm away. Tears streamed down her hate-filled eyes, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed at her, "Awww, is the little girl using bad language?" he licked his lips, "I find that… exciting,"

"I HATE YOU!" Trixie screamed.

He smiled, "Don't worry. You'll be screaming my name soon en- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as something cut across his back and kicked him away.

"Sword of Cerebus!" two voices called in unison. And a demonic knight stood in front of them.

Trixie looked to them with hope-filled eyes, "Asmodaimon!"


	2. Slide Evolution

**Slide Evolution**

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

Trixie looked to them with hope-filled eyes, "Asmodaimon!"

Asmodaimon knelt down and spoke to her tenderly, "Are you alright Trixie? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head, "No, but he hurt Dracomon… and… he killed Alphamon,"

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in shock, "What?!" they turned to face ChaosGallantmon, "You bastard! I haven't seen anyone so monstrous since Lucemon,"

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, a crazed look in his eyes, "Please, Lucemon, Milleniumon, they're all saints compared to me!"

Asmodaimon glared at him, "Considering what you tried to do to Trixie, it's no wonder,"

"Hahaha," he laughed, "You don't know the half of it,"

Asmodaimon rushed him, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung their Cerebus at ChaosGallantmon, but he blocked it with his lance.

"Nice try," he smiled as they set about clashing blades, their eyes met, "Your Cerebus is no match for my Balmung!"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Then what about our Higurashi?"

ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened in confusion, "Higu-what?'

"Higurashi!" Asmodaimon slashed at ChaosGallantmon's face with their right hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon held his hands to his face as the laser claws slashed across his eyes.

Asmodaimon jumped back, "Higurashi's Tears!" they flicked each finger on their right hand with their thumb, causing the laser claws to go flying out at ChaosGallantmon.

He saw this coming and raised his shield. The laser claws hit his shield, pushing him back a good inch or two, "Damn," ChaosGallantmon cursed. "Judecca Prison!" he launched a dark wave from his shield.

Asmodaimon saw this coming and jumped over it. They aimed their Cerebus at ChaosGallantmon, "Sword of Cerebus!" the blade extended towards him.

"Oh sh*t!" ChaosGallantmon's eyes widened as he quickly stepped back, the blade crashing into the ground in front of him. "You missed!" he taunted as he looked up to see Asmodaimon's foot, "Ugh!" he groaned as he was knocked over.

"Gotcha bitch!" Asmodaimon taunted as they rubbed their foot in his face.

"Get your foot off of me!" ChaosGallantmon struggled to get out from under Asmodaimon's rather large foot, "Despite what you may think, I don't have a foot fetish!"

"Here you die!" Asmodaimon drew back their sword, "Sword of-"

Thinking quickly, ChaosGallantmon knocked them off their feet with his shield, and rolled over to get back up again, "Chaos Disaster!" he brought down his Balmung at Asmodaimon's head.

They rolled over as his lance jammed into the ground. While he was struggling to get it out of the ground, they charged at him and swung their blade, "Sword of Cerebus!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as a large cut appeared across his armor, leaking a strange red light. /Damn that hurt!/ he screamed inwardly. At the very least, when he was struck he managed to rip out his lance through the pain. He held a hand to the wound. /If I'm going to win, I need to go all out./ he thought with a wicked smile.

Asmodaimon eyed the red light that came out of ChaosGallantmon's wound, "What is that?"

ChaosGallantmon raised his Balmung, "Nothing you need to know about!" he rushed forward and swung his Balmung.

Asmodaimon parried this with their Cerebus, and aimed another slash with Higurashi, causing five smaller cuts to appear on ChaosGallantmon's armor, all leaking that eerie red light.

/Just a little more!/ ChaosGallantmon thought in anticipation as he drew back in pain.

/Now!/ the thought flared in Asmodaimon's mind as they leapt forward, grabbing ChaosGallantmon's Balmung lance and pinning him to the floor. They knocked away his Gorgon shield so that he wouldn't use his Judecca Prison. They then pushed themselves up, and after tossing aside the Balmung, fired their own attack, "Higurashi's Tears!" they flicked each of their fingers in their right hand with their thumb, causing the laser claws to go flying at ChaosGallantmon. To ChaosGallantmon's immense surprise, he found them to have stuck through his cape, pinning him to the floor.

"It's time for our ultimate attack!" Asmodaimon put their hands in the air and green and purple energy began to accumulate into a swirl patterned ball.

/Hey Azmon, what's this technique called?/

/My instincts tell me that it's called Karma's Judgment. The amount of damage it hits for depends on where the target is on the scale of morality./

/Ahh, that's a cool name. But we can do better!/

/Really?/

/Yeah!/

"We hope you're ready ChaosGallantmon! How much this attack is gonna hurt depends on one thing: have you been a good boy… or a naughty boy?"

ChaosGallantmon just stood there, dumbfounded. /This is going to hurt, but it's just what I need to break my armor./

"Naughty it is then. But first! We'll name our own attacks!" Asmodaimon declared, "So have a taste of our ultimate attack… uhm… uh… uhm… uhh… uhm… /Come on think of a name!/… uh…hmm…uh…uhm…uhhh… /Ah the heck with it!/ Something Badass!" they shouted as they threw the sphere and it hit ChaosGallantmon, consuming him in a grand explosion for all of his misdeeds. "Take that you son of a bitch!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" ChaosGallantmon screamed as the explosion destroyed his armor and engulfed him in a smoke cloud. Then in a voice so quiet that no one could hear, he whispered, "Slide Evolution!"

Trixie looked to them with a look of amazement, "Asmodaimon! You did it! You beat him! Look Dracomon! Everything's fine now!"

Dracomon got up unto his feet, and smiled weakly, "Yes, it seems that way,"

Asmodaimon smiled at them, hands crossed behind their head in relaxation, "See, what I tell you? Everything will be alri-"

Three massive claws suddenly slashed across their back. Asmodaimon's eyes widened in intense pain as their cape was shredded and data burst out of three large gashes in their back in a similar vein to a blood shower. They began to glow, and separated back into Tyson and Azmon, their eyes were still widened in intense pain, and they both collapsed face forward onto the floor, knocked unconscious from the sheer pain of being ripped open.

"N-No Tyson, A-Azmon! How could you-" Trixie looked up at her new opponent's massive red frame and gulped in horror, "ChaosGallantmon?!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared with new life, before glaring down at her, "ChaosGallantmon was my restrained form, this is what I look like when I release my true power! In this form, I am Megidramon!"


	3. Digital Hazard part 1

**Digital Hazard part 1**

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared with new life, before glaring down at her, "ChaosGallantmon was my restrained form, this is what I look like when I release my true power! In this form, I am Megidramon!"

He was huge, not as big as Gulfmon (about 2/3 his size), but huge nonetheless. His wings were large, and their membranes were made of fire. He had three claws on each of his hands and a Digital Hazard symbol on his chest and shoulder guards. He had no legs; instead he slithered along on an extremely long, red tail with a white underbelly that ended in a barbed point. His face had three horns and two bat-like ears. His upper jaw was red, with spikes pointing out above his teeth, while his lower jaw was white, with a spike coming out of his chin and more spikes coming out of the side.

Trixie grabbed Dracomon and ran. It was all she could do at this moment.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked her as he slowly slithered after her, "Mmm, I could just eat you up!" he told her while licking his lips. "Hahahahahahahaha!" he started laughing. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he threw his head back to scream.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon had stabbed his back with a convergence of light. He pulled it out and began to stab it right back in. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Megidramon's eyes widened in fury, "What? You're still alive?! Then that means… YOU TRICKED ME!" Megidramon spread open his arms and fell backwards to the floor, forcing Alphamon to fly out from under him. When Alphamon was within sight, Megidramon let loose his attack, "Hell Howling!" He released a powerful shockwave from his mouth that sent Alphamon straight into the sky. "NOW YOU'RE MINE!" he spread his large wings and flew up into the sky.

Alphamon's eyes snapped open. He flew out of the way as Megidramon hurtled past.

"Awww, I missed," Megidramon complained. "Oh well," he shrugged as he turned around to face Alphamon once more. "You're not that bad, but tell me, how did you survive when I impaled you with my lance? Even if I only grazed your digicore, you should still be there, slowly, painfully dying. So how did you survive?"

Alphamon stared him dead in the eye, "That's something that you don't need to know,"

"Hmph!" Megidramon crossed his arms, "You are such an asswipe."

Trixie watched the scene with wide eyes. She had seen Alphamon impaled by ChaosGallantmon's lance, so how could he still be alive and well? Whatever the reason, she needed to get out of here. She slowly backed away with Dracomon. The base camp was a few miles away. It would take a while to get there, but hopefully Megidramon would be too distracted by his fight to notice. Hopefully, Alphamon could beat him, or at the very least, distract him long enough to allow her to escape and get reinforcements.

"Where do you think you're going?" Megidramon caught her out of the corner of his eye.

She cringed, "None of your business!" she yelled at him.

"Hmhmhm," he chuckled, "You'd better stay here, because if you try to leave, I'll attack you," he turned his eyes back to Alphamon, "And if I attack you, mister hero there will move in to take the hit. Then, you'd be unprotected."

She gulped and dropped to the floor. She was trapped, unable to do anything but watch.

Megidramon smiled, "Good. Glad to see we've come to an understanding. By the way, I think I've changed my mind. Instead of taking you as a… pet, I think I'll I just eat you!"

Trixie, Dracomon, and Alphamon's eyes all widened in horror, "What?!"

Megidramon nodded while licking his lips, "Yeah! She's cute, and the cute ones taste the best! I can imagine it now, her body swallowed whole and alive, going down my throat and into my stomach, slowly dissolving into my very being." He stared at them with wild, crazy eyes, "It all sounds… so… arousing,"

Alphamon's eyes narrowed in hatred, "YOU BASTARD! SEIKEN GRADALPHA!" he pulled out a convergence of light, much larger than usual, and flew at Megidramon, "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" he swung the light sword at him.

Megidramon reached out and grabbed the blade with his hands, "Wow, that stings. You're really mad now, why is that?"

"SHUT UP!" Alphamon roared as he pushed forward with the blade.

"Hrr!" Megidramon grunted in exertion as he was pushed back further, "Damn, now you're real mad. Why? Are you into her too?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Alphamon roared again.

"Then why are you so desperate to protect her? I've seen the desperation that comes on those who defend others. Each type of desperation is different. There's the desperation to protect a stranger, to protect yourself, to protect your friends, to protect your spouse, to protect your children, to protect your siblings, etcetera, etcetera. You get the point. Judging by how you're acting, your desperation seems to be the desperation to protect your s-"

"SHUT UP!" Alphamon roared the words once more.

/He seems to have lost enough of his concentration. Now, I strike!/ Megidramon thought wickedly. He tightly grasped the light blade, and with one, heavy yank, ripped it out of Alphamon's hands.

Alphamon's eyes widened in terror, "No way!"

Megidramon smiled and winked at him, "Yes way," he threw the light sword into the sky. Alphamon watched in dread as it went flying over the horizon. "So… what do you think of that?"

Alphamon gulped. /No good! Why can't we beat him?!/ He screamed in his head.

/Calm down!/ another voice ordered. /We have to stay calm. Sure he's strong, but if we stay focused then we can find a way to beat him!/

/Are you sure?/

/Positive. But we have to be careful. He's on the same tier as Milleniumon, but we can't let that slow us down!/

/You're right; we have to find a way. We will defeat him! For Trixie!/


	4. Digital Hazard part 2

**Digital Hazard part 2**

* * *

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

/You're right; we have to find a way. We will defeat him! For Trixie!/

Alphamon drew another convergence and flew around Megidramon, "Seiken Gradalpha!"

Megidramon tried to turn to face Alphamon as he flew around him, "Why yo- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he cried out in pain as Alphamon slashed across his side with the light sword. "WHY YOU BASTARD!" he searched for Alphamon, but he was nowhere to be seen. Megidramon's eyes widened, "Where did he go?" He searched the ground, "WHERE THE F*CK DID HE GO?!"

"Hey ugly!" a voice called from above.

"HOW DARE YOOOOOOOO-" his eyes widened in surprise as he found himself staring at a giant hole in the sky.

Alphamon glared down at him, "NOW YOU END! DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" he threw his arms down at Megidramon and countless vollies of green energy dropped from the hole and bombarded him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Megidramon howled in pain as the energy balls bombarded him into submission, pounding him straight from the sky to the ground. He struggled to get up from the vollies that bombarded his back. To Alphamon's utter amazement, Megidramon managed to push himself up, fighting against the force of the vollies!

"No way!" Alphamon's eyes widened in amazement, before narrowing back into rage, "NO! STAY DOWN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" he screamed and the energy vollies intensified, literal millions forcing Megidramon to the ground.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Megidramon roared as he pushed himself off of the ground, the energy vollies still bombarding him. He opened his mouth and took aim at Alphamon, "MEGIDDO FLAME!" An all-consuming fireball ripped itself out of his mouth, and flew out at Alphamon, incinerating all of the energy vollies that made contact with it.

Alphamon's eyes widened as the fireball engulfed him in its burning embrace, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as the fireball exploded. When the smoke cleared, Alphamon floated there, lifelessly, before plummeting to the ground. He crashed to the floor… and twitched. "Hrr!" he grunted in exhaustion, "Can't… move,"

"Hmhmhm," Megidramon chuckled, "Wow, still alive. Damn, this dick just won't settle down, hahahaha!" he turned back to Trixie and Dracomon. "Now, where were we… my meal?"

"Leave her alone!" Dracomon weakly ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Megidramon laughed. "You're nothing compared to me! And if you thought I'm strong now, just wait until I become all-powerful!" he roared. /Yes, in just a few more minutes, Milleniumon will release Armageddemon. I already have an idea on how to control him, once we get it, I'll get rid of Milleniumon, and Armageddemon will be mine! No one will stop me! I'll do whatever I w-./ "Ow!" something hit his back, "Who threw that?" he turned to see two familiar figures, "Oh, you?"

"Heh… heh," it was Tyson and Azmon, lying on the ground, panting and heaving in exhaustion. In his hand Tyson held a rock, "Yeah, it's… kaa, kaa… us!" he coughed out the words as he threw another rock.

It hit Megidramon's tail, "Ow, I've had enough of you," his barbed tail whipped by, carving a small trench across the ground in front of them, "Be quiet, or the next one will cut off your heads!" He turned back to Trixie and Dracomon and licked his lips, "Now… it's time for a little fun!"

Tears streamed down Trixie's face, she had had enough. /I just want to go home!/ she screamed in her head. Her digivice began to glow, "Wha-?" She watched in astonishment as her digivice floated into the air and a light shot out of it. The light spread open to form a circle, a portal… to home. She looked at the portal with tear-stained eyes, "Home…" she whispered the word in disbelief.

Alphamon weakly raised his head, his eyes widened in hope, "Yes, Trixie go through the portal. It will take you back home! To safety!"

Megidramon glared at them, "A portal? To the human world? How odd. But I won't let you get away, you're mine now!"

"NO!" Dracomon roared as he got up and stood between Trixie and Megidramon, arms spread wide in defiance, "I won't let you touch her!"

"Hahahaha!" Megidramon laughed, "Seriously? You think that you can fight me? That's hilarious!"

"Dracomon," Trixie whispered her partner's name.

"Trixie please," Dracomon begged her, "Go through the portal, Catastromon said that if you wanted to return to earth, the digivice would open a portal, so go through it! I'll hold him off!"

"But… Dracomon," she reached out to him.

"No!" he yelled at her, "Trixie, you are my mistress, my partner… my friend. I could not bear to see you hurt or in pain. Please, leave now, while you still have the chance!"

"But… Dracomon," she cried.

"He's right Trixie," Alphamon called to her, "You need to leave, the Digital World is no place for a little girl. Run now, run back home!"

"Hah!" Megidramon snorted, "You're not going anywhere." He slithered closer, "You belong to me. And I can't wait for all the fun we'll have!"

"No," she said quietly. The portal closed, the digivice fell to the floor, and a light burst from its screen. The light surrounded Trixie, giving her a blazing red aura, and she finally snapped, "No, no, no, no, nO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" she screamed at the sky, causing everyone, even Megidramon to cringe. "I'VE HAD IT!" she glared at them all with rage-filled eyes, "I'M TIRED OF YOU ALL TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she roared. She glared at Alphamon and screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" She turned to Megidramon and shot him a death glare so laden with hate that he actually fell backwards from surprise and terror, "I'M TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME TO BE YOUR PET OR MEAL! I DON'T BLOODY WANT TO!" And she turned to glare at Dracomon, "AND I'M TIRED OF **YOU** PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER JUST TO PROTECT ME WITH NO REGARDS TO YOUR OWN SAFETY!" She turned to the sky and screamed again, far louder than before, "I'M TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY! TIRED OF BEING PROTECTED! I'M BLOODY TIRED OF ALL THIS CRAP! LET ME CHOOSE WHAT I WANT TO DO! ALL I WANT IS TO HELP! TO FIGHT! TO HELP AND FIGHT WITH DRACOMON!" she finished and began taking large gulps of air.

/She's standing up for herself! She's growing up!/ Dracomon looked at her with tear-filled eyes and smiled, "Trixie," He turned into a beam of light and wrapped around Trixie, forming a cocoon of sorts. The cocoon grew larger and larger still, changing shape and form until it became something entirely new!

**DRACOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
EXAMON!**

The light gave way, and a giant red dragon burst from within it!


	5. Battle of Giants: Red Dragons

**Battle of Giants: Red Dragons**

* * *

**Afternoon, to Outside of Base Camp**

Everyone: Abby & Lunamon (as Dianamon), Sleipmon, Arashi & Tentomon (as HerculesKabuterimon), Crusadermon, Catastromon, Persiamon, MirageGaogamon, and Magnamon, rushed towards the battlefield where they had seen the giant explosions.

"It's a Megidramon!" Magnamon yelled to them from the sky. "That last attack must have belonged to Alphamon!"

"Alphamon's fighting Megidramon?!" Catastromon exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," Magnamon answered, "And from what we just saw, I'd say he just lost."

"Then we have to hurry!" Crusadermon yelled as she ran.

"What's that?!" Dianamon yelled, pointing towards the giant sphere of light.

**Afternoon, Outside of Base Camp**

**DRACOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
EXAMON!**

The light gave way, and a giant red dragon burst from within it!

They were huge, slightly smaller than Megidramon, but their wings, the Caledfwlch, were larger than them both! The sentient wings sprouted from their back, spreading out to block out the sky. Another set of wings came out of the side of their arms. Examon was predominantly red, with silver plated wings, underbelly, chest, and neck, and they had four silver spikes coming out of their shoulders. One golden horn emerged from their snout, three silver horns came and curved out from the sides at the end of their face, and two large silver horns that ended in a golden point came and curved back out from the back of their head. They had a long (as long as their wings were large), whip-like tail that ended in a golden barb, as did the digits of their wings. On their chest, four blank red eyes appeared. Their hands and feet had three claws each, and in their right hand they held what appeared to be a cross between a lance and some kind of gun, the Ambrosius.

All eyes watched in amazement as the gigantic dragon descended. Tyson held out his digivice and pushed the upper left button, not because he wanted to, but because he simply had to.

*beep*

**Examon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Data**

**A Holy Knight type digimon of an extraordinary data size. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being that stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon and holds the title, Dragon Emperor. The gigantic sentient wings on its back, the Caledfwlch, are made entirely of Chrome Digizoid and can be used as a shield. Its gigantic lance, Ambrosius, is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses.**

Tyson read the description in wonder. "A Royal Knight!"

Megidramon backed away in surprise, "What the?"

Examon spread their gigantic wings, "Six minutes,"

Megidramon glared at them in confusion, "What?"

Examon brandished their Ambrosius, "Six minutes. We will destroy you in six minutes."

"Hah!" Megidramon snorted, "Six minutes? I could kill you in one!"

Examon shrugged, "Then I guess we'll lower it to one as well!" They flew at Megidramon.

Megidramon flew into the air to avoid the attack, "Nice try! Megiddo Flame!" a fireball ripped out of his mouth and streaked towards Examon.

"Hmph!" with one swing of Ambrosius, the fireball was cleaved in two and dissipated into nothing. Examon shot Megidramon a glare before vanishing.

Megidramon's eyes widened as he scanned the battlefield, "WHERE DID THEY GO?! GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared in frustration.

"PENDRAGON'S GLORY!" a voice yelled from the sky, specifically, the exosphere.

"WHAT?!" Megidramon looked up as Examon fired a laser from their Ambrosius. It struck Megidramon straight in the chest, blasting him into the ground, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !" He struggled back up as Examon appeared in front of him. "DAMN YOU!" he roared as he lunged at them, teeth bared. "Ugh!"

Examon slapped him away with the back of their hand, "Enough,"

"What?" Megidramon snarled.

"You heard us, enough," Examon repeated, "We've had enough. You're nothing compared to us. You're weak, pathetic and to top it all off, a pedophile with a vore fetish."

"Graaaaaa!" Megidramon snarled as he seethed with rage, "I'll kill you!" he lunged again, "AH!" he looked down at Ambrosius, stuck in his chest.

"We said, enough," Examon repeated.

"Ahhh, uggh," Megidramon uttered these guttural sounds as he stared at the lance. "Why? You… impaled me, but you stopped… at my digicore,"

"Exactly. Die pedo! AVALON'S GATE!" Examon roared as Ambrosius opened fire, sending each and every one of its thousands upon thousands of shells exploding point blank into and through Megidramon's digicore! When it was done, Megidramon just stared, eyes transfixed by the lance and widened to the point of bursting in unfathomable agony and pain. Examon ripped Ambrosius out of Megidramon's chest and through his shoulder.

"Aaah… uh," Megidramon fell backwards to the floor, his data flying off. "No, no." he gasped aloud with wide eyes. Suddenly, he began to thrash around wildly in a death dance, his body convulsing and writhing in its death throes, all the while screaming, screeching, and roaring in rage, frustration, hatred, and agony, "NO, NO, NO! THIS… IS… IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL-POWERFUL! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS WASN'T… A PART… OF… THE… PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA-!" he let out one last death scream as he exploded into data.

As his digi-egg flew into the sky, Examon took aim with Ambrosius. There was a clicking sound, and Examon looked at their lance in disappointment, "Out of ammo," They began to glow and separated back into Trixie and Dracomon.

Tyson and Azmon's eyes widened in amazement as they got up and ran towards them, "I can't believe it! You did it!" they cheered.

Dracomon turned to Trixie and smiled, "I guess we did, mistress,"

Trixie didn't respond. She just smiled, and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"TRIXIE!" everyone yelled.

"We're here!" everyone turned to see… well everyone.

Tyson turned to them and explained, "Guys! Trixie and Dracomon biomerged to Examon and killed Megidramon!"

"Really?" Catastromon asked with a wide eye. He then walked to Trixie and examined her, "Hmmm? She just passed out from a combination of exhaustion and stress, nothing too serious. But she will need to rest for a few days. "

"Thank goodness," Dracomon breathed a sigh of relief…

And all hell broke loose.

"Ultimate Fusion!" a voice yelled out, and a gigantic portal opened up on the battlefield.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" a mighty roar exploded into the air… and a giant nightmare of a monster charged out of the portal.


End file.
